


Burn

by queensbeklena



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut without plot basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensbeklena/pseuds/queensbeklena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really weren’t lying to Elena when they told her Damon Salvatore was good in the sack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debeklena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debeklena/gifts).



Hot, openmouthed kisses burned a path along her skin.

He trailed his mouth along the curves and contours of her body, stopping here and there to suck and bite. When he found a spot that drew a moan from her lips, he paid special attention. Biting, licking, sucking—he drew a constellation of stars made of bruises.

Her eyes shut in anticipation as the fiery path lead lower and lower down her body.

Fingers slip in and out, curve around.

She moans and whimpers, begging him for the release she so desperately needs.

His name slips out of her mouth, and he rewards her with a thrust and curl of his fingers.

She whines and rocks her hips, hands clasping at his skin. Her nails dig in, her legs wrap around him.

He pulls away from her, and she groans in frustration, opening her eyes, only to have them forced closed with a loud, deep moan as he thrusts himself inside her.

Her nails tear skin, but neither of them care. She curls her legs around him, holding on tightly, her head thrown back.

"Damon," She moans deeply.

He hums with pleasure, kissing her neck and thrusts deeper.

She catches a shriek from escaping, but her efforts are soon lost as he tilts her hips up and slams into her.

A shriek of pleasure precedes a sharp whine. She pulls him closer, closer, closer. She needs him inside her, deep, deep inside her—she needs their souls to entwine, she needs them to become one.

Deeper, harder, he pushes her closer and closer to the edge.

Fingers join in on the fun, and with a scream she dives over the edge.

Her head swims, her heart races, she’s practically seeing stars.

They really weren’t lying to Elena when they told her Damon Salvatore was good in the sack.


End file.
